


Origami

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [15]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be free, just for a moment, and imagine themselves as the birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami

**O** rigami

It started with a paper crane he brought with him to  _her_  lessons. Small and white, but crafted with a steady hand.

It reminds  _her_  of the birds he spoke of, during that one lesson. The ones  _she_  wanted so badly to see when  _she_  got to Earth.

Majestic, flying creatures that took to the skies and could fly free, liberated across the skies - oh, how  _she_  wanted to see them with him. Be free, just for a moment, and imagine themselves as the birds.

But now, he acknowledges, with the Versians ruining the environment, the birds fly no more.


End file.
